oppenweilerfandomcom-20200214-history
B14
Die Bundesstraße 14 (B14) führt direkt durch den Ortskern von Oppenweiler und sorgt für nicht unerhebliche Belastungen der direkten Anwohner bzw. der über 4000 Einwohner. Auch der Durchgangsverkehr leidet an der engen und langen Ortsdurchfahrt mit ihren sechs Ampeln, die zur Bezeichnung Ampelweiler führte. [thumb|[http://www.openstreetmap.org/?lat=48.9842&lon=9.4579&zoom=14&layers=B000FTF Openstreetmap.org Karte von Oppenweiler, mit hinterlegtem Luftbild ]] Geschichte Seit 1932Karl Julius Zehender: Heimatbuch Oppenweiler, Hrsg. Gemeinde Oppenweiler, Oppenweiler 1992 (Zehender war bis 1978 Bürgermeister) wird der Bau einer Ortsumgehungsstraße im Westen des damaligen „Straßendorfes“ diskutiert. Noch 1937 wurde bei Baugenehmigungen der geplante Verlauf auf Höhe der heutigen Sturmfederstraße berücksichtigt. Dann wurde jedoch 1938 kurzerhand die Verbreiterung der engen Ortsdurchfahrt angeordnet. Dem Ausbau zur Reichsstraße 14 mussten zehn Häuser weichen, die Ersatzgebäude wurden bis Frühjahr 1939 um mehrere Meter nach hinten versetzt errichtet. Im Verlauf der 1950er Jahre setzte die Massenmotorisierung ein, zunächst mit Motorrädern, dann mit Autos. Die weiterhin enge S-Kurve in der Ortsmitte beim Gasthaus „Einhorn“ wurde Ende der 1960er Jahre zugunsten von beidseitigen Gehwegen verbreitert, wobei die alte katholische Kirche abgerissen wurde; die neue Kirche St. Stephanus wurde am Rand des Neubaugebietes im Westen angesiedelt. Das in den 1980er Jahren errichtete Volksbank-Gebäude ragt aufgrund eines „Planfehlers“ weiter in die Straße hinein als es die alte Kirche dort tat. Die letzte Engstelle stellte das Gasthaus „Löwen“ an der Bahnhofstraße dar. Das Gebäude brannte Anfang Dezember 1999 ab, die Ruine blieb noch einige Jahre stehen bis sie abgerissen wurde. thumb|181px|Beseitigung von Schmierereien in der Unterführung in der Ortsmitte [thumb|Loch bzw. [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doline Doline neben der B14 gegenüber dem Gasthaus „Hirsch“, vermutlich eine Spätfolge von Ausspülungen bei Hochwasser. Eingestürzt bzw. eingedrückt Ende Juni 2010.]] Ende Dezember 1993 wurde die Fußgängerampel an der Einmündung der Friedhofstraße bzw. an den Bushaltestellen abgebaut und durch eine Fußgängerunterführung ersetzt. Mit den Ampeln bei Unterstaigacker, an der Tankstelle, an der Bahnhofstraße, an der Wilhelmsheimer Straße, am Supermarkt Rewe und beim Unteren Reichenberg existieren derzeit nicht weniger als sechs Lichtzeichenanlagen in Ampelweiler. Um Rückstaus durch wartende Linksabbieger zu vermeiden wurden im Jahr 2009 auf der B14 zwei Linksabbiegerspuren angelegt, in den Unteren Reichenberg und in die Bahnhofstraße. Mitte Juni 2010 wurden kurzfristig die Straßenmarkierungen auf der B14 in Oppenweiler erneuert. Dies weist darauf hin, dass die seitens des Regierungspräsidiums schon für 2009 vorgesehene Erneuerung des Straßenbelages in absehbarer Zeit nicht erfolgen wird. Für die Anwohner bedeutet dies weiterhin unnötig hohe Lärmbelastung durch LKW, die auf Bodenwellen und Schachtdeckeln Lärm und Erschütterungen erzeugen. Verkehrszahlen und Lärm Die bei der Landesanstalt für Umwelt, Messungen und Naturschutz Baden-Württemberg hinterlegten Lärmkarten stellen das offizielle Ergebnis der Umgebungslärmkartierung für Baden-Württemberg dar, getrennt nach Tag und Nacht (Stand Dezember 2007). Alle fünf Jahre wird bundesweit eine manuelle Straßenverkehrszählung an ca. 4.000 Orten durchgeführt, zuletzt die Bundesweite Straßenverkehrszählung 2005. Dazu kommen ständige automatische Straßenverkehrszählungen. In Baden-Württemberg erfolgt zur Zeit an 130 ausgewählten Stellen eine kontinuierliche Verkehrsdatenerfassung. Einzelergebnisse des durchschnittlichen täglichen Verkehrs (DTV) sind ab 2002 für jeden Monat verfügbar. Zwei Zählstellen betreffen Oppenweiler: die an der B14 bei Strümpfelbach (7022 1100), sowie die an der L1066 in Sulzbach/Murr (7023 1203). Die Induktionschleifen bei Strümpfelbach befinden sich seit Bau der neuen Ampel beim Katharinenhof jeweils in Fahrtrichtung hinter der Ampel, so dass in Richtung Backnang auch Verkehr aus der neuen Einmündung mitgezählt wird. Andererseits wird der Verkehr, der im Unteren Staigacker aus der K1897 aus Steinbach einmündet, nicht in der Dauerzählung berücksichtigt. Die manuelle Zählstelle (7022 1418) ergab 1995 auf der noch neuen Straße einen DTV von 2216, der sich 2000 auf 4036 fast verdoppelt, und 2005 nochmals angestiegen war auf 4197. Die Schleifen der Zählstelle Sulzbach/Murr liegen außerhalb des Ortes, in Richtung Bartenbach. An einem Werktag durchqueren im Schnitt (2002 bis 2008) 19.347 Kfz Strümpfelbach, und 12.425 Sulzbach, wovon ca. 10% auf Schwerverkehr (mit mehr als 3,5 t zul. Gesamtgewicht) entfallen. An Sonn- und Feiertagen sind es immerhin noch 13959 bzw. 9012 Fahrzeuge. Auffällig ist, dass nach Einführung der Maut für LKW über 12 Tonnen Anfang 2005 der durchschnittliche werktägliche Schwerlastverkehr durch Strümpfelbach von 1697 auf 1984, also um 17% anstieg, während der Zuwachs in Sulzbach auf der L1066 von 1216 auf 1256 nur 3% betrug. Hier liegt der Schluss nahe, dass täglich 270 LKW zusätzlich über die B14 in bzw. aus Richtung Schwäbisch Hall fahren, um der LKW-Maut auf A6 und A81 auszuweichen. Der [http://www.bib14.de/Verkehrszahlen/Verkehrszahlen.html Förderkreis der BIB14 e.V.] in Waldrems sowie das Innenministerium (BKZ 5. April 2006) kommen zu ähnlichen Ergebnissen, die Straßenbauverwaltung spricht von einer Schwerverkehrzunahme von 22% und einer besonders schwierigen Situation in Oppenweiler, wo die Ortsdurchfahrt schon seit Jahren über Gebühr belastet sei. Ein Nachtfahrverbot für LKW wird gefordert. Gemäß dem Bericht über Verkehrsverlagerungen auf das nachgeordnete Straßennetz in Folge der Einführung der Lkw-Maut von 2009 sind Teilstrecken der B14 bedingt durch Mautflucht mit mehr 250 bis 500 LKW täglich mehr belastet. Insgesamt hat sich auf 1,2% des Bundesstraßennetzes des Verkehr ebenso entwickelt, bei 0,5% sind es gar über 500 LKW pro Tag. Damit gehört die B14 durch Oppenweiler zu den 2% am stärksten durch LKW-Mautflucht betroffenen Bundesstraßenteilstücken. Dies verdeutlicht die Dringlichkeit von Maßnahmen wie Fahrverbot und Umgehungsstraße. Da Backnang einen Kooperationsvertrag zur Klärschlammtrocknung anstrebt (BKZ 27.03.2010), um eine neu zu bauende Klärschlammtrocknungsanlage auszulasten, werden aus dem gesamten Kreis über Zehntausend Tonnen Klärschlamm jährlich nach BK-Schöntal transportiert. Dazu soll bis Oktober 2011 für 4,5 Mio. Euro ein neuer B14-Anschluss Backnang-Mitte gebaut werden, der zwischen dem Murrtalviadukt und den Eisenbahnbrücken die Erbstetter Straße bzw. Kreisstraße 1897 mit der B14 verbindet. Abgesehen von den 494 Tonnen Klärschlamm aus Oppenweiler würden durch die Ortsdurchfahrt von Oppenweiler auch noch 992 Tonnen aus Murrhardt sowie 667 Tonnen aus Sulzbach an der Murr transportiert. B14-Ortsumfahrung Anfang der 1970er Jahre war noch beabsichtigt, von Stuttgart bis Schwäbisch Hall die B14 auszubauen, als eine Autobahn 85. Dieses Vorhaben wurde ebenso wie die Neckar-Alb-Odenwald-Autobahn als Verlängerung der A45 aufgegeben bzw. nur ansatzweise umgesetzt, zunächst als ein vierspuriger Ausbau der B14 von Fellbach bis Winnenden. Derzeit wird bei Schwäbisch Hall jedoch als „kleine Westumgehung“ die Kreisstraße 2576 auf der Trasse der A85 ausgebaut. Mitte der 1980er Jahre wurden Trassenvarianten für eine B14-Umgehungsstraße für Oppenweiler vorgestellt. Die Seitenansicht einer Brücke über das Rohrbachtal im Westen wurde schwarz ausgemalt, die favorisierte Variante in Form einer Verlegung der Ortsdurchfahrt entlang der Eisenbahnstrecke wurde dagegen durch idyllische Skizzierung geschönt, vor lauter Bäumen war ein Straßenverlauf kaum erkennbar. Demnach soll vom Unteren Staigacker aus eine Brücke über die Murr bzw. die Murrwiesenstraße führen, und dann in der Schneise südlich an Tennishalle und Kläranlage vorbei in eine Einhausung bzw. in einen Tunnel übergehen, der die Einmündung der Eschelhofer Straße und Zeller Straße unterquert und dann entlang der Bahnlinie verläuft. Im Sinne des Lärmschutzes sollte die Tunnelbauweise möglichst weit nach Norden ausgedehnt werden, mindestens bis auf Höhe der Wohngebiete im Reutenhof und in der Kanalstraße. An der Murrbrücke der Fabrikstraße wäre ein Anschluss an die Talstraße sinnvoll, zumal dort nicht nur Contitech ansässig ist, sondern die schweren LKW von Murrbeton Karl Epple sowie der beiden Firmen H. P. Merkle (die im November 2010 ins Gewerbegebiet Lerchenäcker umzieht) und B. Merkle Erdbau unterwegs sind. Nach dem Gelände der ehemaligen Firma Duralit tritt die Trasse in die Murrauen ein und soll ab Reichenbach auf einem Damm verlaufen, der zugleich als Hochwasserschutz dient. Dies wirft eventuell Probleme mit Lärmemissionen auf. Eine weitere Murrbrücke stellt den Anschluss an die B14 her, der bei einer Gesamtlänge von 2,6km kurz vor Ellenweiler zu erwarten ist. Allerdings hatten damals Inhaber der Ladengeschäfte in der Hauptstraße Bedenken, Laufkundschaft einzubüßen. Zu einer Umsetzung kam es bisher nicht, auch bedingt durch die deutsche Wiedervereinigung und die Verkehrsprojekte Deutsche Einheit. Trotzdem war in den 1990er Jahren der Bedarf für eine Ortsumfahrung von Oppenweiler anerkannt, und es wurden konkrete Planungsschritte eingeleitet oder angekündigt. Die Umfahrung von Oppenweiler wird im Bundesverkehrswegeplan 2003 für Baden-Württemberg unter „Vordringlicher Bedarf – Neue Vorhaben“ als Nr. 82 (BVWP-Nr. BW8074) mit Kosten von 23,2 Mio. € für 2,6km (zweispurig ohne Randstreifen) aufgeführt und ist entsprechend in der Übersichtskarte dargestellt. Im Rahmen der Amtseinsetzung von Bürgermeister Jäger hat Landrat Fuchs den Fortgang des Planfeststellungsverfahrens für September 2010 angekündigt, und zudem erste Gespräche im Frühjahr. Anlässlich der ersten 100 Tage im Amt hat Bürgermeister Jäger am 04.06.2010 mitgeteilt, dass für den Dauerbrenner, „das Jahrhundertprojekt“, die Verlegung der Bundesstraße mit der anschließenden Gestaltung des Ortskerns, bei einem Gespräch im Regierungspräsidium ihm versichert wurde, dass die Planfeststellung der neuen B14-Trasse 2011 angestoßen wird. Stand der Planungen Laut der Stellungnahme vom Juni 1998 des Wirtschaftsministeriums Baden-Württemberg zur Wirtschaftsförderung im östlichen Teil des Rems-Murr-Kreises war zu damaligen Zeitpunkt die B 14 als Zubringer zur Bundesautobahn A81 im Bedarfsplan für die Bundesfernstraßen enthalten, wobei die Aus- und Neubaumaßnahmen B 14 OU Oppenweiler und B 14 Winnenden – Backnang jeweils als Vordringlicher Bedarf eingestuft waren. Für die B 14 OU Oppenweiler war damals ein Vorentwurf mit Kosten von 35,0 Mio. DM im Genehmigungsverfahren, mit der Einleitung des Planfeststellungsverfahrens sei „voraussichtlich 1999 zu rechnen“. Für den Abschnitt von Winnenden bis Nellmersbach wurde das Planfeststellungsverfahren am 4.3.1998 eingeleitet (2009 erfolgte die Freigabe). Die Planungen für den Abschnitt von Nellmersbach bis Backnang mußten mit dem Ziel einer Kostenreduzierung (angesetzt waren 290,0 Mio. DM) überarbeitet werden, weswegen z.B. auf einen Tunnel bei Maubach verzichtet werden musste. Derzeit ist von knapp 100 Mio. Euro die Rede. Im Regionalverkehrsplan von 2001 ist unter „Maßnahmen im Straßennetz höchster Dringlichkeit“ der B 14 Neubau Winnenden–Nellmersbach-Backnang mit 385 Mio. DM vermerkt, wobei das Planfeststellungsverfahren für den Abschnitt Winnenden – Nellmersbach abgeschlossen gewesen sei. Auch verzeichnet ist die B 14 Umfahrung Oppenweiler mit 45 Mio. DM, wobei im Feld „Planungsstand“ keinerlei Angaben gemacht werden, sowie die L 1115 Backnang-A81 mit 20 Mio. DM, bei der eine Aufstufung zur B 313 geplant sei. Eine Prioritätsstufe tiefer unter „Maßnahmen im Straßennetz hoher Dringlichkeit“, finden sich nicht weniger als drei Einträge zur L 1150 zwischen Welzheim, dem Remstal und dem Schurwald, wobei die Umfahrung Haubersbronn mit 30 Mio. DM angegeben ist. Diese Ortsumfahrung wird 2010 freigegeben, allerdings als Teil der L 1148, die im Wieslauftal verläuft. Eine weitere Prioritätsstufe tiefer, unter „Maßnahmen im Straßennetz zur Trassenfreihaltung“, findet sich die B 14 Umfahrung / Tunnel Sulzbach für 15 Mio. DM, und eine unbezifferte L 1066 Umfahrung Murrhardt. Detaillierte Informationen zu den geplanten Projekten des Bundesverkehrswegeplans 2003 waren im „Projektinformationssystem (PRINS)“ des Bundesverkehrsministeriums online verfügbar, jedoch nur bis ca. 2006. Zahlreiche Bürgerinitiativen haben die sie betreffenden Dokumente kopiert, z. B. die »Bürgerinitiative Autobahn B213 Nein!«. Als Ziel der Neubaumaßnahmen wird jeweils angegeben „Entlastung der Ortsdurchfahrt, dort Minderung der Unfallrisiken und Umweltbelastungen“, beim Abschnitt Nellmersbach bis Backnang-West zudem „Erhöhung der Verkehrssicherheit, Abbau von Kapazitätsengpässen“. Projekt Bezeichnung Technische Merkmale Prognose Lkw Kosten Projekt Kosten NKV Umwelt- Raum- Einstufung 2015 Anteil gesamt länge je km risiko- wirksamkeits- (kfz/Tag) in % Mio € km Mio € einschätzung analyse BW6071 B 14 BK-West-Nellmersb. 4 streifig 27.000 11 99 7,5 13,1 5,2 (Früherkennung) keine Bedeutung/Wirkung VB BW7076 B 14 OU Spaichingen 2 streifig 8.000 9 21 7,6 2,7 4,7 (Früherkennung) keine Bedeutung/Wirkung WB BW8074 B 14 OU Oppenweiler 2 streifig 14.000 8 23 2,6 8,9 5,2 (Früherkennung) von mittlerer Bedeutung VB BW8082 B 19 OU Gaisbach 2 streifig 11.000 6 16 3,4 4,7 6,0 mittl. Umweltrisiko von part. Bedeutung VB BW8083 B 19 OU SHA/Gelbingen 2 streifig 11.000 15 9 1,3 6,9 3,9 (Früherkennung) von partieller Bedeutung WB BW8631 B 19 OU Gaildorf 2 streifig 9.000 21 9 2,0 4,6 4,3 (Früherkennung) keine Bedeutung/Wirkung VB BW8632 B 19 OU Gaildorf 2 streifig 8.000 12 15 1,2 12,1 1,0 (Früherkennung) von hoher Bedeutung WB Unerklärlich ist hier, wie für 2015 eine DTV-Prognose von 14.000 angegeben sein kann, wenn der Wert auf der B14 bei Strümpfelbach seit Jahren deutlich über 18.000 liegt. Zudem fällt auf, dass die Kosten pro km mit fast 9 Mio. € sehr hoch angesetzt sind, was vermutlich an der tunnelähnlichen Bauweise als Galerie liegt. Die Kosten des Tunnels bei Maubach waren auch zu hoch, so dass dort eingespart werden musste. Laut den Kernthesen zur Bundesverkehrswegeplanung 2003 Planungsmethode und Ergebnisse Stellungnahme für den Verband der Automobilindustrie (VDA) e. V aus dem Jahr 2003 sei das Nutzen-Kosten-Verhältnis (NKV) sowohl der B 14 OU Oppenweiler als auch des Abschnitts B 14 Backnang (West) – Nellmersbach größer als > 5,2 nach PRINS (Preisstand: 1998), aber nicht größer als 5,2 nach Kapazitätsstudie (Preisstand: 2015, mit einer Preissteigerung von ca. 13,5%) In der Sitzung vom 07. Juli 2008 des Umwelt- und Verkehrsausschuss des Rems-Murr-Kreis wurden mehrere Oppenweiler betreffende Aussagen gemacht: * Im Rems-Murr-Kreis gibt es aktuell drei Stationen, an der die Luftqualität gemessen wird. Dabei handelt es sich um die Dauermessstationen Waiblingen Berufsschulzentrum und Welzheimer Wald Edelmannshof, sowie um die Spotmessstelle Urbach Hauptstraße 28. Bei orientierenden Feinstaub-Messungen im Jahr 2006 wurden in Oppenweiler an der Hauptstraße Werte festgestellt, die Rang 46 entsprechen, und deswegen dort keine Spotmessungen in den Folgejahren durchgeführt. Nur die Messstelle in Urbach erreichte von der Schadstoffbelastung her Rang 10, weswegen dort im Jahr 2008 eine Spotmessstation eingerichtet wurde, für ein einjähriges Messprogramm, das zur Feststellung von Grenzwertüberschreitungen beim Tagesmittelwert erforderlich ist. * Die Auswirkungen der Lkw-Maut auf das Straßennetz im Rems-Murr-Kreis wurde erneut analysiert. In der Auswertung wurde erkannt, dass lediglich auf der B 14 nördlich von Backnang eine deutliche Zunahme des Schwerverkehrs zu verzeichnen war. Die Zunahme betrug rund 20 %. Laut Innenministerium sei die Lkw-Zunahme auf der nördlichen B 14 nicht in einer typischen Ausweichroute einer Autobahnstrecke begründet, sondern es handle es sich hierbei um regionale Verkehrsverlagerungen. Das Regierungspräsidium hatte im Oktober 2006 betont, dass sich für die nördliche B 14 (Sulzbach) die Besonderheit herauskristallisiert hat, dass es sich bei dem Mehrverkehr nicht um mautbedingten Durchgangsverkehr handelt, sondern die Zunahme mit einer Änderung von mautbedingten regionalen Verkehrsströmen zu erklären ist. Offensichtlich hat mautbedingt eine Bündelung von Fahrtrouten auf der B 14 stattgefunden, die vor Ort Quelle und Ziel haben, nunmehr aber andere Routen wählen, um vom oder zum Fernstraßennetz (Bundesautobahnen) zu gelangen. Deshalb würde eine Sperrung der B 14 nicht zu der wünschenswerten Rückverlagerung auf die Autobahnen A 81 bzw. A 6 führen; vielmehr würde es zu weiteren Verkehrsverlagerungen in das nachgeordnete regionale Verkehrsnetz kommen und damit neue Betroffenheiten in gleich schützenswerten Gebieten auslösen, ohne dass eine Lösung in Sicht wäre, diese Verlagerungen zu vermeiden. * Seit 1999 liegt für die B 14 – Umfahrung Oppenweiler - ein durch das Bundesverkehrsministerium genehmigter Entwurf vor. Bislang wurde das Planfeststellungsverfahren vom Regierungspräsidium Stuttgart noch nicht eingeleitet, da die Finanzierung des Neubaus während der Laufzeit des Planfeststellungsbeschlusses nicht gesichert erscheint. Nach der Raumwirksamkeitsanalyse erhält diese Ortsumfahrung drei von fünf zu erreichenden Punkten und wird städtebaulich als "Projekt von hoher Bedeutung" eingestuft. Mit Schreiben vom 13.12.2005 an Herrn StS Köberle im Innenministerium Baden-Württemberg hat Herr Landrat Fuchs auf die Dringlichkeit des Neubaus hingewiesen und gebeten, die B 14 – Umfahrung Oppenweiler – in einer eventuellen Neubewertung so zu platzieren, dass in absehbarer Zeit die Planfeststellungsunterlagen erarbeitet und das Verfahren eingeleitet werden können. Nun soll im Herbst dieses Jahres (2008) für diese Maßnahme das Planfeststellungsverfahren im (hier scheint ein Wort verloren gegangen zu sein - evtl. Regierungspräsidium?) eingeleitet werden (was offenbar nicht geschah). Im Sommer 2009 sollte laut Aussagen des Regierungspräsidiums auf der B14 der Straßenbelag erneuert werden, und die Gemeinde wollte in diesem Zusammenhang ebenfalls die Kanal- und Wasserleitungsschächte austauschen. Dies wurde nicht umgesetzt. In der Gemeinderatssitzung vom 26.01.2010, der letzten von Bernd Brischke als Bürgermeister, war auch die B14 ein Thema. Bei der B14 seien die planerischen Vorarbeiten weitestgehend abgeschlossen, sodass dem Genehmigungsverfahren nichts mehr im Wege steht. Tatsächlich gebaut werden kann erst dann, wenn auch die notwendigen Mittel zur Verfügung stehen. Nach jahrzehntelangem Warten kann man nur insgesamt hoffen, dass in den kommenden Jahren ein größeres Augenmerk auf den Südwesten der Republik gelegt wird. Brischke führte zur B14 aus, dass er manchmal den Eindruck hatte, dass man mit der Planung Oppenweiler nicht weiter kommen wollte und wenn es dann doch weiter ging, aufgrund fehlenden Geldes politisch gebremst wurde. Die Abbiegespuren haben sich bewährt, mit der Ampelschaltung ist auch die Verwaltung noch nicht zufrieden. Das Landratsamt hat in Zusammenarbeit mit dem planenden Ingenieurbüro eine Überprüfung zu gesagt. Landeswirtschaftsminister Ernst Pfister (FDP) machte bei seiner zweiwöchigen Sommertour durch Zeitungsredaktionen in Backnang Station und stellte u.a. fest, dass fünf von sechs Maßnahmen im Straßenverlauf zwischen Waiblingen und Hall als „vordringlicher Bedarf“ angemeldet seien. Aber Pfister rechnet vor: In Baden-Württemberg gibt es für 1,2 Milliarden Euro planfestgestellte Straßen, bei denen mit dem Bau begonnen werden könnte, wenn nur das Geld da wäre. Der Landesminister verweist auf Berlin, beziehungsweise Bonn. Baden-Württemberg sei in der Vergangenheit vom Bund nie mit den finanziellen Mitteln ausgestattet worden, die seiner Bedeutung als „Transitland par excellence“ angemessen wäre; unabhängig davon, wer gerade im Bund regiert habe. Zudem macht sich der Minister für die Einführung einer Pkw-Maut stark. Im Gegenzug sollte die Kfz-Steuer entfallen. Die Opposition von der SPD dagegen sieht laut einer Bekanntgabe vom Mai 2010 es als völlig unverständlich an, dass die Landesregierung sich nach wie vor weigert, eine Prioritätenliste für den Bau von Bundesfernstraßen vorzulegen. Die Landesregierung wolle sich offensichtlich die Möglichkeit bewahren, den Bund als Schuldigen am schlechten Zustand der Infrastruktur im Land hinzustellen, betont der SPD-Pressesprecher. Die Landesregierung hat 2007 eine Priorisierung von Straßenbauprojekten veröffentlicht. Die B14 OU Oppenweiler ist dabei niedrig priorisiert, innerhalb von Teil B (Planungsvorlauf, um die Investitionsmittel in den Jahren nach ca. 2015 abnehmen zu können. Ein Puffer von ca. 15% des Investitionsvolumens ist berücksichtigt, um u.a. Ersatz für ins Stocken geratene Vorhaben zu ermöglichen), an Platz 101. Schon ab Platz 107 werden chancenlose Projekt aufgeführt, in Teil C (Vorhaben, deren derzeitige Weiterplanung zurück zu stellen ist, weil eine Finanzierung der Investitionskosten nicht absehbar ist. Laufende Planungsarbeiten mit vertraglichen Bindungen sind zum Abschluß zu bringen, um Regressforderungen zu vermeiden). Durchgeführte Planungen Ein Landschaftspflegerischer Begleitplan mit faunistischen Erhebungen für den Neubau der B 14 Ortsumgehung Oppenweiler wurde vom RP Stuttgart schon 1998 beim Esslinger Büro VisualÖkologie beauftragt. Im Mai 2006 wurde das Thema als Kurzgutachten wieder aktuell. Seither wurden eine Amphibienkartierung erstellt, dazu ein Kurzgutachten zum Fledermausvorkommen im Raum Oppenweiler, und ein artenschutzrechtliches Gutachten zum LBP, über Fledermäuse, Avifauna, Reptilien, Tagfalter, Libellen (RP Stuttgart, 2008). Ein Landschaftspflegerischer Begleitplan zum Neubau der B 14 Ortsumgehung Oppenweiler mit spezieller Artenschutzrechtlicher Prüfung gem. §19 BNatschG ist derzeit in Arbeit. Demnach seien im Raum Oppenweiler noch große Flächen für Ausgleichsmaßnahmen oder Maßnahmen für den Artenschutz vorhanden, die weder von der Landwirtschaft, noch von Gewerbegebieten beansprucht werden. Zudem hat das Aachener Ingenieurbüro AIXtraffic im Unterauftrag von HBI Haerter GmbH Heidenheim ein Gesamtsicherheitskonzept für die B14 Ortsumfahrung Oppenweiler für das Regierungspräsidium Stuttgart 2009 abgeschlossen. Die Schweizer Firma HBI ist spezialisiert auf die Planung, Projektierung und Ausführung von Lüftungen, Immissionsgutachten und Sicherheitsfragen von Tunneln. Die „Dr. Brenner Ingenieurgesellschaft“ aus Aalen hat für die Oppenweiler Gemeinde Untersuchungen zur Entlastung der Ortsdurchfahrt im Zuge der B 14 durchgeführt. In Verbindung mit Hochwasserschutz Das Nordende der Umfahrung soll zwischen der Rüflensmühle und Reichenbach auf dem Damm des dort vom Wasserverband Murrtal geplanten Hochwasserrückhaltebeckens verlaufen. Von der Verknüpfung beider Vorhaben verspricht man sich Einsparungen sowie eine schnellere Realisierung der Ortsumfahrung. Für den Straßendamm der geplante B14-Ortsumfahrung Oppenweiler soll gemäß dem Vorschlag der Umweltschutzbehörde der Murrlauf verändert werden, und der alte Lauf renaturiert werden. Die Kosten werden auf 4,7 Millionen Euro geschätzt, das Planfeststellungsverfahren soll im Juni 2011 beginnen. Abschnitte Die ca. 2,6km lange Trasse der Ortsumgehung kann in drei Abschnitte gegliedert werden. # im Norden ein Anschluss an die bestehende B14 bei Ellenweiler, sowie an Reichenbach vorbei ein Teilstück hinter dem Hochwasserdamm. Dieser Abschnitt wird mit dem Hochwasserschutzplanungen abgestimmt und beeinhaltet eine Brücke über das Tosbecken des Durchlassbauwerkes an der verlegten Murr. Gesamtlänge gut 1000m bis zur Brücke an der Einmündung der Fabrikstraße in die Talstraße. # das mittlere Kernstück entlang der Bahnstrecke, mit einer Gesamtlänge von ungefähr 1000m. Aus Lärmschutzgründen soll dieser Abschnitt nicht auf Höhe der Gleise, anstelle der (nur noch bis zum Bahnhof öffentlich befahrbaren) Straße „Bahnhofsplatz“ gebaut werden, sondern tiefer am Fuße des Bahndammes, in offener Tunnelbauweise erstellt. Der südliche Teil auf Höhe der Wohngebiete soll geschlossen bzw. gedeckelt werden, der nördliche Teil auf Höhe der Gewerbegebiete soll aus Kostengründen nur als offene Galerie ausgeführt werden. # im Süden eine Murrbrücke vom Unteren Staigacker südlich an der Tennishalle bzw. dem „Arbeitsplattenparadies“ vorbei, über die Straße „Murrwiesen“ und hinetr dem Feuerwehrgerätehaus durch Obstweisen bis zur Einmündung der Eschelhofer Straße bei Aichelbach bzw. zum Dreieck am Beginn der Straße „Bahnhofsplatz“. Gesamtlänge über 500m. Im Norden sollte das Hochwasserrückhaltebecken baldmöglichst gebaut werden, um Schäden durch ein etwaiges Murrhochwasser zu vermeiden. Dabei ist sinnvoll, wenn bereits möglichst viele Vorarbeiten für die B14-Ortsumgehung ausgeführt werden. Ob der Bund dies vorab finanziert, ist fraglich. Im Idealfall wird der Abschnitt komplett erstellt, und dient dann als nördliche Zufahrt für das Gewerbegebiet in der Talstraße. Das mittlere Teilstück ist voraussichtlich das teuerste, umstrittenste und langwierigste. Glücklicherweise bestehen schon ein Straßenzug, der zwischen Murr und Bahnlinie parallel zur Neubautrasse durch die Gewerbegebiete verläuft, insbesondere der gut 500m lange Abschnitt der Talstraße zwischen den beiden Murrbrücken der Bahnhofstraße bzw. der Fabrikstraße. In Verbindung mit einem Ausbau der ca. 240m langen z-förmigen Fortsetzung der Talstraße durch das Gelände der ehemaligen Firma Duralit könnte, sofern die beiden neuen Murrbrücken im Norden und Süden zuerst gebaut werden, eine provisorische Ortsumgehung in Betrieb genommen werden, die den Ortskern wesentlich früher entlasten könnte. Eine zusätzliche Murrbrücke im Süden entlastet, auch schon bevor eine Ortsumgehung durchgehend befahrbar ist, die bestehende Murrbrücke in der Bahnhofstraße sowie das Wohngebiet im Ortskern. Durch die dortige Tempo-30-Zone, die auf der Brücke selber beginnt, wird derzeit der LKW-Verkehr der Gewerbegebiete Talstraße und Murrwiesen sowie der PKW-Verkehr der Wohngebiete Aichelbach und Reutenhof geleitet. Da die Fertigstellung der kompletten Ortsumgehung selbst im günstigen Fall erst in fünf bis zehn Jahren zu erwarten ist, wäre ein alsbaldiger Bau einer Murrbrücke als Fortführung der Kreisstraße 1897 sinnvoll. Vergleichbare Projekte ;B 14 Umgehung Winnenden Seit September 2009 werden auf dem neuen B14-Abschnitt die Orte Winnenden und Hertmannsweiler umfahren, die 1995 mit rd. 30.000 Kfz/Tag belastet waren. Die neue, insgesamt 5,5 km lange vierspurige Trasse kostete ca. 101,0 Mio. Euro, wobei 55 Mio. € auf den Tunnel Leutenbach entfallen, und 20 Mio auf andere Bauwerke. Somit kosteten die restlichen ca. 4,5km Neubaustrecke mit vier Fahrspuren inklusive der Zipfelbachtalbrücke ca. 45 Mio. €. ;B 14 Nellmersbach - Waldrems Für den weiteren vierspurigen Ausbau der B14 von Nellmersbach bis Waldrems wurden Ende 2009 schon Bäume gefällt. Im Januar 2010 wurde angekündigt, dass im Frühling weitergebaut werden soll, „voraussichtlich“. Ende Mai 2010 wurde jedoch bekanntgegeben, dass das Bundesministerium für Verkehr, Bau und Stadtentwicklung (BMVBS) dem Land Baden-Württemberg im Jahr 2010 nur 460 Millionen Euro für die Erhaltung und den Ausbau von Bundesautobahnen und Bundesstraßen zur Verfügung stellt, somit 90 Millionen Euro bzw. 16% weniger als im Vorjahr. Deswegen werden einige Projekte zeitlich verzögert weitergebaut, darunter vier Maßnahmen an Autobahnen, und neun an Bundesstraßen. Dies betrifft meist Ortsumfahrungen, aber auch den ersten Bauabschnitt des B14-Ausbaus Nellmersbach-Backnang, der mit 18 Mio. Euro für 1,9km veranschlagt ist. Dies wurde in der Backnanger Kreiszeitung als Hiobsbotschaft verkündet und in einem Kommentar als unsägliche Geschichte bezeichnet, deren erneute Verschiebung auf den Sankt-Nimmerleins-Tag weniger mit Sparen, sondern vielmehr mit der Unfähigkeit der Verantwortlichen zu tun hat. Kurz nach der Landtagswahl 2011 wurde bekannt, dass mit noch späterer Realisierung und viel höheren Kosten zu rechnen ist. Alleine der Bau der Unterführung in Waldrems soll aufgrund der Grundwassersituation mit 22 Millionen mehr als doppelt so teuer werden wie bisher für den gesamten Abschnitt vorgesehen war. Die eingeplanten 18 Millionen reichen nun nur noch für die Straße bis kurz vor Waldrems. ;B 14 Waldrems - Autobahnzubringer Der 7,5km lange weitere vierspurige Ausbau der B14 von Nellmersbach bis Backnang-West (Krähenbachkreuzung zur L1115 Autobahnzubringer) ist im Bundesverkehrswegeplan 2003 mit 98,6 Mio € verzeichnet. Dabei soll in Waldrems die derzeitige Wohnlandkreuzung durch einen Tunnel mit darüber liegendem Kreisverkehr ersetzt werden. Zwischen Heiningen und Maubach hindurch soll eine Neubaustrecke entstehen, die die alte B14 am Schulhaus zwischen Waldrems und Maubach unterquert. Der schon vierspurige Bereich an der „Spritnase“ wird kreuzungsfrei ausgebaut, die Ampelkreuzung an der Maubacher Straße entfällt. Dafür entsteht ab 2011 eine Anschlussstelle Backnang-Mitte an die Erbstetter Straße (K 1897) im Bereich der Eisenbahnbrücken. Diese ist auch nötig, damit die Klärschlammtransporte zur Kläranlage nicht durch die Stadt rollen müssen. Wie Anfang 2011 bekannt wurde, verzögert sich der Bau, und die Kosten steigen von 5 auf 8 Millionen. Neben dem alten Murrtalviadukt wurde ein ebenfalls zweispuriges neues Viadukt gebaut. Nach der Freigabe im Juni 2011 soll das alte Viadukt abgebaut und später an derselben Stelle durch eine zweite neue Brücke ersetzt werden, so dass insgesamt vier Spuren zur Verfügung stehen. ;L 1115 Autobahnzubringer zur A81 Eine Finanzierung für den Ausbau des Autobahnzubringers wurde von den bisherigen CDU-geführten Landesregierungen nicht in die Wege geleitet und ist auch nach dem Regierungswechsel nicht absehbar. Für das erste von drei Teilstücken, zwischen der Einmündung Kleinaspach und der Forsthof-Kreuzung, sind 15,5 Millionen Euro angesetzt. ;L 1066 Fichtenberg Eine mit der OU Oppenweiler vergleichbare Baumaßnahme ist die Ortsumfahrung Fichtenberg. Der Ort war 2005 durch die Landesstraße 1066 mit einer Verkehrsmenge (DTV) von 6.500 Kfz/Tag belastet, bei einem LKW-Anteil von 12 %. Zudem ist die Landesstraße Teil der ausgewiesenen Schwerlast- und Großraumtransportstrecke zwischen Ravensburg und Heilbronn, und die Ortsdurchfahrt mit den Bahnübergängen war eine Engstelle für die regelmäßigen Transporte aus den Augsburger MAN-Werken. Ähnlich wie in Oppenweiler vorgesehen wurde die neue Trasse (siehe Openstreetmap) weitgehend parallel zur Murrbahnlinie und zum Fluss (Fichtenberger Rot) erstellt, zwischen Ortskern und einem Neubaugebiet. Die Anwohner werden auf einer Länge von rund 530 Meter mit Lärmschutzwällen und -wänden geschützt. Deren Höhe beträgt in der Kombination maximal 4,50 Meter. Die Gesamtlänge von 2,7 km gleicht der B14-Planung, zudem mussten fünf Brückenbauwerke errichtet werden (u. a. Brücke der L1050 über die Murrbahn anstatt ebenerdigem Bahnübergang, neue Brücke über die auf 220m Länge verlegte Rot). Die Gesamtkosten betragen ca. 16 Mio. €, wobei das Land knapp die Hälfte trägt, die Gemeinde 800.000 € zuschießt, und der Bund und die Bahn AG sich die andere Hälfte der Kostenlast teilen. Der genehmigte Vorentwurf stammt aus dem Jahr 2003, der Bebauungsplan ist seit 2005 rechtskräftig, der erste Spatenstich wurde am 24. November 2006 gesetzt. Der Verkehr hat seit dem 17. November 2010 fast freie Fahrt über die Umfahrung im Zuge der L 1066, der Stau im Dorf ist Geschichte. Auf der L 1066 Durchreisende müssen nun nicht mehr an einem oder gar beiden Bahnübergängen warten. Nun folgen noch die Arbeiten an der L 1050 aus Oberrot. Regierungspräsident Johannes Schmalzl ging davon aus, dass der Bauabschnitt zur Herstellung der eigentlichen Umgehungsstraße im Frühjahr 2011 abgeschlossen sein wird, wobei die feierliche Eröffnung nachgeholt wird. Die Beseitigung der innerörtlichen Bahnübergänge soll bis Ende 2011 fertiggestellt sein. ;L 1148 & L 1150 Haubersbronn bei Schorndorf Der Ort Haubersbronn im Wieslauftal, durch den täglich bis zu 24 000 Fahrzeuge fuhren, wird gleich durch zwei Umfahrungen entlastet: der Verkehr in Nord-Süd-Richtung (L 1148) wird über eine West-Tangente geleitet, und der Verkehr aus dem nordöstlich gelegenen Welzheim (L 1150) wird über eine Nordtangente dort eingespeist. Die L 1148 Ortsumfahrung Haubersbronn war mit elf Millionen Euro veranschlagt war, hat aber 14 Millionen Euro gekostet. Eine Bausumme von 4,1 Millionen € entfiel dabei auf eine Firma, die zwischen der Anschlussstelle der B 29 und dem Anschluss L 1148 auf einer Strecke von 2,1 km auch drei Kreisverkehre erstellt hat. Am Sonntag 27. Juni fand ein „Tag der offenen Straße“ statt, die Verkehrsfreigabe folgte am 2. Juli 2010 und beendete eine 40-jährige Geschichte der Planung. Zudem wurde zwischen Haubersbronn und Miedelsbach „Querspange Haubersbronn-Nord“ an die L 1150 nach Welzheim erstellt, um die Ortsdurchfahrt Haubersbronn zusätzlich von täglich 10 000 Autos zu entlasten. Diese 1,0 km lange Neubaustrecke kostete insgesamt 2,1 Millionen Euro, wovon die Stadt Schorndorf 700.000 Euro trägt. Mit der 2009 eröffneten Querspange westlich von Schorndorf, die 3,2 Millionen Euro gekostet hat, sowie der Sanierung des Schurwaldaufstiegs nach Schorndorf-Schlichten, die teuerer werden könnte als die veranschlagten 4,6 Millionen Euro, sind insgesamt rund 24 Millionen Euro von Stadt und Land in Straßen rund um die Daimlerstadt investiert worden, womit sich Schorndorf indes nicht zufrieden geben will. Für die Umfahrung des nördlich von Haubersbronn gelegenen Teilorts Miedelsbach soll zügig Baurecht geschaffen werden. ;L 1100 - Ortsumfahrung Ilsfeld Ab Ende März 2011 wird das Planfeststellungverfahren für eine Ortsumfahrung von Ilsfeld eingeleitet. Dabei wird die L1100 verlegt, der 4.1km lange und 13.5 Millionen Euro teure Neubau umgeht den Ort im Norden. Im Jahre 2005 wurden zwischen Ilsfeld und der Autobahn-Anschlussstelle ca. 17.000 Fahrzeuge am Tag gezählt. ;Schwäbisch Hall Westumgehung K 2576, Gewerbegebiet und Weilertunnel Durch drei Maßnahmen soll der Verkehr der Bundesstraßen 14 und 19, die gemeinsam die Stadt und das Kochertal durchqueren, umgeleitet werden: weiträumig durch eine Westumgehung, und an der Engstelle unter der Eisenbahnbrücke durch den sogenannten Weilertunnel. Seit 1971 wurde die Verbindung zwischen der B 19 bzw. dem B14-Autobahnzubringer beim Steigenhaus und der B 14 und B 19 im Westen von Schwäbisch Hall zunächst als Autobahn 85, dann als Bundesstraße geplant. Zu einer Umsetzung seitens des Bundes kam es nicht. Nach kontroversen Diskussionen hat im Januar 2001 ein Bürgerentscheid den Ausbau der Kreisstraße K 2576 („Kleine Westumgehung“) mit 67% befürwortet. Der Landkreis Schwäbisch Hall baut die Kreisstraße K 2576 zwischen B14 (SHA-Heimbachsiedlung) und B19 bzw. dem Autobahnzubringer bei Steigenhaus auf einer Länge von 7,7km für 28,5 Mio € aus, wobei mehrere große Brückenbauwerke errichtet werden. Auf 29 Millionen sind die Kosten inzwischen geklettert, davon muss der Kreis zehn Millionen Euro selbst finanzieren, 19 Millionen Euro übernimmt das Land. Der Kreis hat einen Fachbereich 5: Projekt K 2576 eingerichtet, zu dessen Aufgabenbereiche die Projektkoordination gehört. Diese als Kreisstraße eingestufte Westumgehung von Schwäbisch Hall verbindet die beiden Bundesstraßen über die Hochebene direkter an die Autobahn A6 an, als der bisherige Verlauf durch die Stadt, das Kochertal und die Ortsdurchfahrten von Untermünkheim und Gelbingen. Der 3,3 km lange Nordabschnitt der neuen K 2576 von Wittighausen bis zum Autobahnzubringer wurde am 28. Juli 2010 freigegeben. Aufgrund von Kostensteigerungen sitzt nun ein Ingenieur auf dem heißen Stuhl. Aus den beim Baubeginn 2007 vorgesehenen 23,4 Millionen Euro sind jetzt 30,1 Millionen Euro geworden, also 6,7 Millionen Euro mehr für die 13 Brücken, 7,65 Kilometer Streckenlänge und 2,5 Kilometer Nebenstraße. Die Kreisstraße 2576 vom Haller Gewerbegebiet Stadtheide zur Autobahn 6 soll am 6. Juni eingeweiht werden. Das Gewerbegebiet Stadtheide wird erweitert, eine Umgehung im Südwesten verbindet die aus Westen kommende B14 mit der aus dem Süden kommenden B19. Zudem wird eine direkte Zufahrt von der B19 zur neuen Westumgehung geschaffen. Damit wird der Bundesstraßen-Charakter der als Kreisstraße ausgewiesenen Umgehung noch stärker betont. Mit der durchgehenden Fertigstellung 2011 steigt auch die Attraktivität beider Bundesstraßen für Mautflüchtlinge. Die enge Unterquerung der Eisenbahnbrücke im Westen von Schwäbisch Hall unterbricht den ansonsten vierspurigen Ausbau der B14/B19-Trasse. Dazu soll der knapp 400m lange Weilertunnel den Berg durchqueren und die Bergabrampe mit dem Teilstück vor der Kocherbrücke verbinden. Die Kosten werden mit 32,5 Mio EUR angegeben. Im Jahr 2009 wurde versucht, die Aufnahme in das Konjunkturpaket II des Bundes zu erreichen. ;B 19 Gaisbach Die in sehr kurzer Zeit von 2009 bis 2010 gebaute 3,3 Kilometer lange Ortsumgehung Gaisbach im Zuge der Bundesstraße 19 mit drei Brückenbauwerken wurde am 16. August für den Verkehr freigeben, der offizielle Freigabeakt wurde am 6. September nachgeholt. Die Maßnahme hat insgesamt rund 13,6 Millionen Euro gekostet, 40 Prozent davon übernahm die Stadt Künzelsau. Es werden 22.200 Fahrzeuge auf der Umgehung erwartet, im Ort nur noch 3000. Die tägliche Belastung durch Kfz auf der B19 in Künzelsau entspricht der B14 in Strümpfelbach, allerdings ist im Hohenlohischen die Belastung an Wochenenden und durch Schwerverkehr um ein Drittel geringer, obwohl in Gaisbach die Firma Würth ansässig ist. ;B 29 Nordostring Fellbach bzw. Neckarquerung Stark umstritten war der „Nordostring Stuttgart“, eine geplante Verlängerung der B29 vom Teiler B14/B29 bei Waiblingen über das Schmidener Feld bei Fellbach, über den Neckar und das Lange Feld bei Ludwigsburg, mit Anschluss an die B27 bzw. B10. Nach dessen Ablehnung soll stattdessen im Zuge einer Landstraße eine zusätzliche Neckarbrücke gebaut werden, die L 1197 Neckarquerung, auch „Andriof-Brücke“ genannt. Allerdings wurde Anfang 2011 bekannt, dass der bisherige Dauerstau an der Neckarbrücke von Remseck inzwischen beseitigt wurde, durch eine einfache Änderung der Ampelschaltung auf „Grüne Welle“ für den Durchgangsverkehr Ludwigsburg–Waiblingen. Durch „Freie Fahrt auf der Neckarbrücke“ entstehen seither selbst in der Berufsverkehrszeit dort keine langen Autoschlangen mehr. Der Oberbürgermeister von Remseck zeigt sich verwundert: "Wir freuen uns natürlich, dass es so ist ... Wenn es so bleibt, bricht uns natürlich ein Argument für den Bau der neuen Neckarquerung weg". Angesichts des Wechsels der Landesregierung 2011 hat das Regierungspräsidium Stuttgart die Planung auf Eis gelegt. ;B 29 Tunnel Schwäbisch Gmünd, div. Ortsumfahrungen In Schwäbisch Gmünd wird eine gut 4km lange Umfahrung gebaut, mit 2,2km langem Tunnel der B29 sowie Verlegung der Rems auf 800m. Als Kosten werden insgesamt ca. 230 Mio. € angegeben. Zudem werden im Bundestagswahlkreis Backnang – Schwäbisch Gmünd bzw. im Zug der B29 an sechs Abschnitten vierspurige Ortsumfahrungen geplant bzw. als „Vordringlicher Bedarf“ eingestuft, mit Gesamtkosten von weit über 100 Millionen Euro: Schwäbisch Gmünd-Hussenhofen (2,3km 18,9Mio. €), Hussenhofen-Böbingen (4,1km 26,2Mio. €), Böbingen-Mögglingen (3,3km 13,3Mio. €), OU Mögglingen (6,9km 48,5Mio. €), Essingen-Aalen (3,6km 17,0Mio. €), OU Ebnat (2,0km 4,4Mio. €). Der Kreistag des Ostalbkreises fordert den zügigen Ausbau der B 29. Man beklagte die mangelnde Einsicht der Verantwortlichen in Stuttgart und Berlin in die Notwendigkeit eines Gesamtkonzepts für die B 29, immerhin sei diese Bundesstraße für den Ostalbkreis die Hauptverkehrsader. In der Prioritätenliste steht in Teil A nicht nur der Tunnel Schwäbisch Gmünd, sondern auch die Ortsumfahrung Mögglingen. Teil B enthält den Abschnitt Essingen/Aalen, als möglicher Realisierungszeitraum werden die Jahre von 2016 bis 2025 genannt. In Teil C steht alles, was nach 2025 kommt, das sind für den Ostalbkreis: Gmünd–Hussenhofen, Hussenhofen-Böbingen, Böbingen-Mögglingen, Ortsumfahrung Ebnat (alles vordringlicher Bedarf) und Unterkochen–Ebnat (weiterer Bedarf mit Planungsrecht). ;Umfahrung von Donzdorf mit Kreisstraße 1402 anstatt B 466 Die Bundesstraße 466 führt bzw. führte durch die Ortsdurchfahrt von Donzdorf. Eine OU Donzdorf (3,5km, 11,7 Mio. €) wurde im BVWP 2003 nur unter "Weiterer Bedarf" mit sehr niedriger Priorität eingestuft. Trotzdem wurde eine 4,3 Kilometer lange Umfahrung, die wegen schwieriger topographischer Verhältnisse rund 16,9 Millionen Euro gekostet hat, am 10. Juli 2010 von Ministerin Tanja Gönner freigegeben. Dabei handelt es sich jedoch nicht um einen Bundesstraßen-Neubau, sondern um eine neue Kreisstraße, die von bis zu 15 000 Kraftfahrzeugen täglich befahren werden wird (Prognoseverkehrsbelastung 2015). Kernstück der neuen Kreisstraße ist der 180m lange „Hochberg-Tunnel“, in den der Landkreis rund ein Fünftel der Gesamtkosten investiert hat. Dazu kommen vier Brückenbauwerke. Die Gesamtkosten betragen 16,860 Mio. €, das Land unterstützte die Straßenbaumaßnahme mit 11,440 Mio. € Um die Straße mit Baukosten von rund 19 Millionen Euro zu realisieren, griff die Gemeinde gemäß dem Motto „Hilf dir selbst, dann hilft dir Gott“ zur Selbsthilfe und so wurde die Straße von der Stadt für den Landkreis gebaut bzw. diesem geschenkt. Das ermöglichte eine 70-prozentige Förderung des Projektes aus Mitteln des Gemeindeverkehrsfinanzierungsgesetzes (GVFG). Donzdorf hat, auch bedingt durch andere Projekte wie Hochwasserschutz, nun einen Schuldenstand von 9,2 Millionen Euro, aber mit der neuen Straßenverbindung wird der Stadt die Chance gegeben, die Wohn-, Lebens- und Arbeitsverhältnisse entlang der bisher hoch belasteten Ortsdurchfahrt zu verbessern. Außerdem kann die städtische Struktur im Kernstadtbereich weiter entwickelt werden, erklärte die Ministerin. ;Landesförderungen Das Land bietet eine Förderung des kommunalen Straßenbaus. Alleine der Regierungsbezirk Stuttgart bekam 26 Mio. Euro bewilligt, rund 75 % des Bedarfs für 2010. Mit den bereitgestellten Mitteln werden sowohl neue Baumaßnahmen begonnen als auch bereits laufende Baumaßnahmen weiter finanziert. Insgesamt sind im laufenden Förderprogramm für den kommunalen Straßenbau des Regierungsbezirks Stuttgart zurzeit 248 Einzelmaßnahmen mit einem gesamten Kostenaufwand von rund 1,1 Milliarden Euro enthalten. Zu neu aufgenommen Vorhaben zählen u.a. eine Entlastungsstraße (Westumfahrung) in Mögglingen (Ostalbkreis) sowie der Aus- und Neubau der Westumgehung Schwäbisch Hall im Zuge der K 2576 zwischen der B 14 und der B 19, 1. und 2. Bauabschnitt (LK SHA). Im Herbst des Jahres werden in einer zweiten Förderrunde die zur Verfügung stehenden Restmittel verteilt. Der Entwurf für ein 'Landesgemeindeverkehrsfinanzierungsgesetz (LGVFG)' wurde im Juli zur Anhörung freigegeben. Zukunftsvisionen Wenn die Ortsumgehung dereinst freigeben ist, wie wird dann die Ortsmitte von Oppenweiler gestaltet? Eine wichtige Kenngröße ist der verbleibende Verkehr. Kann man von nur noch 500 Fahrzeugen am Tage ausgehen, oder werden es eher 5000 sein? Ortsansässige Pendler werden weiterhin unterwegs sein, ebenso der Verkehr der ortsansässigen Gewerbe. Eine Erhebung des Ziel-Quell-Verkehrs wäre wünschenswert. Zudem ist zu beachten, dass regelmäßig der Durchgangsverkehr wieder durch die Ortsmitte umgeleitet werden wird, wenn die Umgehung mit einem Tunnel ausgestattet wird. Tunnels wie der Leutenbacher Tunnel werden jährlich für Sicherheitsübungen an mehreren Werktagen tagsüber voll gesperrt. Literatur